Twisted Time
by Icie911
Summary: Eh? Something strange is going on. And something is terribly wrong. One minute Edogawa Conan was battling the BO, and the next something... illogical... happened. What kind of demented joke is this? Because suddenly... everything has reversed. But this time Shinichi can't control anything. Including his actions. And where's the fun without some deadly twists? Rated T for violence.
1. Time Swirl

**A/N:** I had this idea in my head... and I know I have another fanfic going but I really wanted to get this idea out there _  
_

Anyway, since this _is_ the beginning of a different story, I'll throw out the obvious disclaimer. DC does not belong to me, MK does not belong to me, etc, etc, etc. I won't say it again, kay? Good.

Oh yes. Excessive cursing alert. That's all~

Anyway, enjoy the story!

-Icie911

* * *

_**Time Swirl**_

* * *

_W-what… what the hell is going on?!_

* * *

Everything… from the clothing he and Ran wore, to the place they were walking… everything was the same.

_**Exactly.**_

_**The.**_

_**Same.**_

Ran was even crying as they walked past another brightly lit game stand. He felt his mouth open and words form.

"Ah, Ran, stop crying, alright?" His voice awkwardly comforted Ran. Another thing. He couldn't control anything that was happening- from the words he said to the actions he made.

"H-h-how can you be so h-heartless?" Ran's voice was shaky, her hand wiping at her face. "Someone was _m-murdered_!"

* * *

_Why can't I do anything? Why is everything happening exactly like before?_

* * *

"A-ah, well, I've seen a lot of dead bodies, being a detective and all…" he stuttered, slightly apologetic.

* * *

_What's going on? Why am I back… in Tropical Land?_

* * *

Nothing made sense. One minute he had been standing in the secret hideout of the BO, still as Conan, a gun in hand. It had been pointed at Gin. His finger was white against the cold trigger. And then… he had felt… a ripple(?) or a slight shimmer. Suddenly Gin's eyes had widened creepily, his lips stretched into a ghastly grin.

Blood was smeared across the room, Haibara unconscious behind Conan and Vodka dead behind Gin. Who had killed Vodka again? Everything was a messy blur.

As the seconds passed, Shinichi found it harder and harder to remember what had happened. _Focus._ _Focus._

Gin… had… straightened up. Stood taller. _It's happening,_ he had whispered. A deadly laugh escaped him. _You're dead,_ he had shivered with ecstasy. _Dead, dead, dead!_ Conan had winced. He managed to keep the hand holding the gun steady. _No,_ he had retorted, attempting to mask the uncertainty in his voice, _I'm not the one who's going to the afterworld today._ Gin's laugh echoed around the room.

_Then shoot me,_ he had taunted. _If you're so certain, shoot me now._ He stood with his arms outstretched, leaving his chest exposed. His grin had widened. _How lucky that it was me who you were facing when this happened. How lucky._ Conan had hesitated. Then with grim determination, his finger jerked backwards, sending a bullet straight into Gin's heart. A trickle of blood leaked down Gin's mouth. His laugh was just as cold as before. Conan's eyes had widened. _No, impossible, IMPOSSIBLE!_ His voice escalated in fear.

He was not feeling himself. Then again, he had just killed Gin, shot a bullet through his heart, and he was still alive. Did that make any sense? He wasn't quite sure. His head felt light. Bright stars danced across his vision.

Haibara had woken then, gripping onto his ankle. Her hand seemed to be the only thing latching him onto the earth. _W-what's wrong…?_ She had managed to choke out. _K-kudo…_ She saw the alarm written across his face, quite clearly. Then she had felt the ripple(was it a ripple?) whisper through the air. She suddenly felt light-headed herself. _No,_ she had whispered, looking at the neat hole in the jacket above Gin's heart. _You didn't. KUDO!_ She screamed at him. _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!_ Conan didn't understand. He had shot Gin, wasn't that obvious? That wasn't a bad thing… unless… killing him was in some way connected to something else? Conan suddenly felt very detached from his situation. Everything became hazy. Haibara was- crying? Tears were leaking down her face, and she was screaming. _But Haibara doesn't cry._ He must have imagined that.

Shinichi remembered falling to the floor, Haibara's grip loosening.

Gin's laughter grew louder and sharper, and his face jeered at him. _Goodbye, tantei._ He whispered. _I'm sending you a one-way ticket to the afterworld, and Sherry's going right after you. Who knows, maybe I'll take pity on you and spare your pretty little girlfriend. Then again, I do so enjoy killing… feeling the blood on my hands, the warm limp body… even if it's all theoretical, it's to say the least, exhilarating._ His teeth flashed in the dim fluorescent light.

Everything was suddenly too bright for Conan. Haibara collapsed next to him, and everything else was blurring quickly, as if he was watching through a glass and a grimy washcloth had swiped across his view. His head was pelted with wave after wave of dizziness. Maybe he was hallucinating, but he thought he saw a faint misty circle illuminate the room. It was blue; cerulean_,_ he remembered thinking. Gin had kicked Haibara into the wall first. But his eyes must've been playing tricks on him, because she seemed to dissipate, and then she was gone. She had been kicked in the direction of the circle.

_You next,_ Gin's whispered in his ear, his voice lilting in an almost singsong way. _You know, maybe I __**will**__ kill that pretty little brunette. I get shivers just thinking about all the possibilities, and I think that her blood would be quite luscious... and a beautiful red color. _He laughed at Conan's pained expression. _I've always liked cerise._ And then he had shoved Conan into the wall. Into it, not against. Conan was exhausted, but he still remembered wondering how that was possible.

He felt a sort of melting sensation, and then he had blacked out.

* * *

And now he was here. Back in Tropical Land, the day he had shrunk and become Edogawa Conan. What sort of twisted new trick was this? Was he hallucinating, dreaming? But Shinichi knew, in the pit of his stomach, in the swirling black depths of despair, that this was not a dream. It was some kind of warped reality, not a hallucinogenic vision. The worse thing was, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't reach up and stroke Ran's tears away, because he hadn't that fateful night. He couldn't grab her hand and pull her away from the park, because he had stupidly followed Vodka into his own demise.

Shinichi felt hopeless. Was he going to be forced to relive every day of this life again, without any means of control? Only for this to happen again, and again, and again… he couldn't even put himself out of his misery. Suddenly a flash of black crossed his vision.

_Oh no,_ he thought despairingly. _Please, not this again. _He slipped his hand from Ran's. _No, no, no!_ He wanted to scream. Ran gave him a strange look.

"S-shinichi?" Her voice trembled.

"Ah Ran, I want to check something out," he told her. _I have to change this! I can't go through this all again. I can't. This will not be like last time, I swear it won't!_ But his voice continued, despite his efforts. "You go on ahead, alright? I'll catch up with you later!" His feet started to carry him away. _No, no, no!_ Ran's face was full of worry.

"B-but Shinichi-" Her eyes were glassed with fear. _Don't worry,_ he wanted to tell her. _I'll be fine._

_Oh the irony_, he thought to himself bitterly. _Like hell I'll be fine. I'm only going to live the rest of my life in this twisted kind of joke._

His feet carried him behind a bush, just as before. Snatches of conversation reached him. He crept up closer, behind a wall, to hear the conversation better. He felt himself reach for a camera.

_I have… to break… through…! _

After three quick snapshots of the duo, his painstaking efforts were rewarded. Leaning against the wall, a glimmer of sweat appeared on his forehead. _No time for resting, I have to go!_ His feet inched backwards, ever so steadily. He had to get out, and _quick_.

Suddenly a thought hit him. _Oh no,_ he whipped his head around, _I totally forgot about him…! _He saw a flash of blonde and a bat connecting with his head. He mentally cursed himself for his stupidity.

_Oh yeah… _ Shinichi remembered weakly, falling to the ground. _He dyed his hair blonde before letting the natural silver shine through._ He shook his head to clear it. He needed to _move _and he needed to move _now_.

"N-no…" he coughed out, a splatter of blood coating the grass. "This won't… be the same…!" His body seemed to be made out of lead. The attempts to sit up, to run away, were all in vain. "Damnit, I can't… move…! I won't… allow… this to happen… again…!"

Gin leaned down, his breath rank. "Oh, trust me tantei, this time won't be the same." A jolt ran through Shinichi's body. _He knows? What the hell? But Ran had no idea…_

"Did your really expect _her_," Gin expertly read Shinichi's expression, "to know anything happened? It's just us. This… what did Sherry call it? This Black Organization. Not a bad name, but it lacks originality."

"B-but if you know," Shinichi coughed, bringing Gin back to his original question, trying to buy time, "how is Vodka still here? Didn't he die?" Gin's grin widened.

"You foolish, naïve boy." A shudder ran through Shinichi. "Why are you still a teenager, hm? Why are you back in Tropical Land? Why is everything the same?" His voice was full of sardonic malice. "Time has _reversed_."

_I-impossible… _Shinichi thought weakly. _Something like this- it's not possible! What kind of concoction did the damn organization cook up this time?!_

"It's no use explaining it to you." Gin's voice was filled with obvious contempt. "But_…_ it's quite lovely; we have a completely fresh start," he drawled. Vodka smirked as his partner continued. "Tequila might live a little longer, I can make sure that Shuu-something double agent dies by my hands instead of Kir's, who, by the way, will have die along with him. Of course, they won't know what's coming at them~ oh, the possibilities are endless. _You_, however, are not going to have this chance. We can't have that happening, eh?"

Shinichi's eyes reflected his fear. _I thought I had broken out of this accursed repetition!_ He struggled again. _Damn, why won't my body move?!_

A quiet laugh.

"You'll see soon enough," Gin whispered. "Everything will be crystal clear. Sayonara, _tantei-san._" He fed a pill into Shinichi's mouth, downing it with water. _It's too late…_ defeat was written clearly across Shinichi's face. He could already feel the small burning in the pit of his stomach. He clenched onto the grass.

"And don't forget, your pretty girlfriend and I have a date to keep." Gin couldn't resist taunting the teen. Shinichi's eyes widened.

_No. No, no, no! Ran! No one will know, no one will be able to protect her from this bastard!_

"Of course, I get agitated easily," Gin's voice lilted. A familiar burning sensation flashed across Shinichi's body. He winced in pain.

"I might accidentally, say, _kill her._" Another quiet, deadly laugh. With those parting words, he and Vodka disappeared into the night. Vodka had been snickering quietly.

"D-d-damnit!" He spat. Blazing fire rippled across him, silent and deadly. _It hurts more than I remembered it,_ he thought dully as a painful electrical shock burned him. His skin started smoking. He could feel the liquid flames in his bloodstream, the icy scorching sparks engulfing his body, the splitting headaches slicing his head. Shinichi could barely fit in a coherent thought. _Damn, this hurts A HELL LOT MORE THAN IT SHOULD!_ His eyes were swarming with multicolored dots; impossibly bright spots of light. He clenched the grass tighter, tearing up the crumpled emerald blades. He could feel his bones melting, jerking and jolting in ways that spent fresh spasms of pain through him. Shinichi was being burned alive, but much, much, worse. A thousand times, a million times worse.

A dark trickle of blood leaked down from where Gin had pummeled him. He couldn't even lift up his hand to wipe away the tickling streak of blood. _Shit,_ Shinichi thought as blackness swept his vision. _I think I blacked out quicker last time._ And then he felt no more.

He seemed to wake up in a thick sea of darkness. _Eh?_ _I'm pretty sure this didn't happen before…_ maybe a few years passed, a few hours, a few minutes, a few seconds, but after what seemed like an eternity, he heard voices again.

"Hey, hey!" _It's that policeman again. _"There's a body here!" _I remember last time I thought that I was dead. At least I don't have to worry about that now…_ Shinichi thought wryly.

"Wait a minute," _Policeman #2, _Shinichi recalled. _He's going to be the one who breaks it to me that I'm a kid._

"Isn't that Kudo Shinichi? The famous teen detective?"

_EH? _

_T-they recognize me…?_

_Does this mean I didn't shrink? _

_Is it possible that maybe the pill was dysfunctional? Is this what Gin meant when he said that things wouldn't be the same-? No, I felt the pain. If the pill didn't work I wouldn't have had to go through all that agony._

_Oh shit. That means-_

"No pulse." the first policeman muttered. _Oh fuck. That's what Gin meant. But why did the pill kill me THIS time?_

"I'll call in the others," the second officer muttered grimly. "Poor kid was only seventeen… and already gone." _What did Gin do this time?_

"That's what he gets for being a detective, I guess," the first one said flatly. "Setting himself up for something like this… with all those criminals he prosecuted it's no wonder he was killed. But I still feel bad for him. Too young… he died too young."

Shinichi barely heard what they were saying.

_That damn organization is always three steps ahead of me, isn't it?_

_The hell, Gin. You sly bastard._

Suddenly he was hit with thoughts as his brain seemed to re-awaken. _Oh no, this is going to be across the news… all across Japan! Hattori will never know me, Ran's going to be traumatized, and Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko might never solve a case correctly… And that idiot Kogoro will stay a useless drunken flirt his entire life! Oh no. What about my parents?! What'll they think? What'll Agasa do if I'm not there to control his destructive 'accidents?' _A more serious thought hit him.

_Haibara was with me._ Cold dread swept through Shinichi.

(the backup arrived. lights flashed across the small expanse of grass. shouts were heard.)

_What did they do with Haibara?!_

(they started investigating. after outlining the body shape, his limp body was sent for the autopsy.)

_I'm an idiot,_ Shinichi groaned. _Of course. This- warped reality… it's happening to her too._

(sounds fade from the scene. in the moonlight, police caution tape sections off a rectangular space. the case would be continued in the morning.)

_I can't be dead- this can't be happening!_

(the scene fades into darkness. murder of shinichi kudo, end.)

* * *

**End Note (E/N):** Eh. I'm not quite sure whether or not to be happy with this outcome... I think it's a little confusing... review? Pretty please? If you want me to continue, I'll start writing after a bunch of them! :O

I'm throwing out requests even there are no followers on this story... but w.e. Review! :D

Yes, I know it was kinda obvious Shinichi would die. Don't hate D:


	2. Ever So Sweet

**A/N:** Waaa thanks for all the reviews :D Although I haven't quite gotten that many I really wanted to get this chapter out there_…_ -_-"

Anyways, here's our beloved Ai-chan's version... and how she was whirled back in time as well. A lot is explained in this chapter... this supernatural science and whatnot. Also a new BO member is introduced (OC).

Oh yeah. I believe holmesfreak1412 wanted this to be a CoxAi/ShinxShiho kind of story_…_ And well, I'm generally a ShinxRan fan because I like to follow the original storytime, but I think ShinxShiho would work quite well in this story. I've been thinking of ideas, and there are a few that might work :) so the pairing in this will be ShinxShiho now~ ~ unless I feel like changing it o.O just to keep you on your toes :P

Thanks for the idea tho! :D

(ShinxRan fans_… _I'm sorry DX but if you want one of those stories you can check out my other fanfic_… _I really have to edit the first few chapters 'cause they're cr**.)

Oh, there's cursing in this chapter too. Actually I don't think I have to keep warning you every time, I'll just give one now. THERE WILL BE LOTS OF LOTS OF CURSING. THAT IS ALL.

And from now on, English will be written in this format:

"~Insert dialogue here. ~ "

or

_~Insert thought here. ~_

I wanted it to be spacy but the docx manager won't let me do that DX

Aaanyywaays_…__…__… _enjoy! Or don't, you're the reader, you decide_…__…_

-Icie911

* * *

_**Ever So Sweet**_

* * *

_H-huh…? W-wh-where… am… I?_

* * *

Everything was hazy. Her thoughts were unfocused, and her vision was blurry. _W-what happened…?_ Haibara couldn't remember. Her memories were as clouded as her thoughts. _I think… we were fighting… _

_Yes. That's it. We were in a room with Gin… and Vodka. _

_Who killed Vodka again?_ She couldn't remember.

_I think it happened while I was unconscious…_

She was going to tell Kudo something, but then… someone had slammed her unconscious.

_Who was it again…? And what… what was I going to tell him?_

* * *

She was blindly reaching around, searching for something to pull her into consciousness. Her hand found someone's ankle. _Please don't let it be Gin's,_ she remembered thinking. It was Conan's. _W-what's wrong…? K-kudo…_

Haibara didn't remember whether she had actually said that aloud. Had she?

…no matter. But she had seen a horrified look on his face, and she knew something was wrong. Even before the ripple.

_The ripple…_ Haibara couldn't remember what it meant. It was important, she knew…

She had felt… extremely light-headed then. And she knew that something deadly was happening. Haibara had turned her face towards Gin. His sneer was the first thing she saw. The bullet hole above his heart was the second. _No…_ she had whispered. _You didn't. KUDO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!_ Confusion was written all over Conan's face. His eyes had a faraway look in them.

_Do?_ He had whispered almost questioningly, his tone serene. _I shot him, isn't that obvious?_

She had wanted to cry, she remembered. Did she actually cry? _I know I wanted to scream at him…_ she had wanted to explain something to him. She had gripped his ankle so tightly her fingers had turned white. But suddenly… she had blacked out again. Haibara had been faintly aware of her surroundings, and she had winced slightly at Gin's taunts. Something about… killing Ran. _Shit. You bastard. You WOULD go after one of the most innocent ones._

Had she said that out loud? For Edogawa's sake, she hoped she hadn't.

And then a pale blue light had illuminated the room. Waves of nausea hit her, and she curled into the fetal position. _It's happening,_ she had thought. Then Gin had kicked her into the wall. But for some reason she didn't hit it. The surface had felt slippery and translucent for a second, and then she seemed to… melt (?) into it, if that made any sense. And then she had fully blacked out.

_That ripple… what does it mean…?_ She searched desperately for the answer.

Suddenly everything was crystal clear. Her brain had been pitch black, and suddenly something had flicked on a blinding light.

_Oh._

* * *

Her eyes shot open. She didn't know what to expect… but this…? She… was back in her old lab. She tensed her shoulders. _Of course he would choose __**this**__ place. _Because she suddenly recognized the data she was subconsciously typing into the laptop. _Apotoxin 4869,_ Haibara thought bitterly. But she had been forced back through a year of time, so she was currently… Miyano Shiho.

She struggled. _Damnit, they made it so I couldn't move. Or speak either, I bet. Was this really necessary? __… of course it was. _It's just another stupid bonus, isn't it Chardonnay?

* * *

**FINISH.**

* * *

She remembered these exact words flashing across the screen. Neat green blocky letters.

Her drug was complete. She felt sick with guilt.

All those people. Her stupid drug was going to kill so many people, although she hadn't known at the time.

* * *

_Experiment with apotoxin,_ Gin had ordered. She had detested him even then. Ever since he had locked her up and let her beloved sister go waltzing into the real and dangerous world.

* * *

_Akemi…_ Haibara suddenly realized. _S-she's not dead yet! I… I could save her, warn her… I just have to break through!_ She ignored the small whispering voice telling her that Chardonnay would've never let that happen. That Chardonnay detested Shiho as much as she detested the Chardonnay. That she would take a sickening pleasure in letting Akemi die.

* * *

_If you can create a working drug that leaves no traces, we'll let your sister go. I swear._ Gin revealed a somewhat less sinister smile. Shiho remembered hiding a disgusted face.

_And I'm supposed to trust YOU?_ She had made no attempt to hide the resentment in her voice. Gin had shrugged eloquently.

_It's your choice. Your brain might be able to save your sister. Of course, we're never letting YOU go, Sherry. You're too… __**valuable**__. _Gin had left then.

Shiho had known it was stupid, but she couldn't help but coax the small blaze of hope that had sparked deep inside her. Maybe she could save Akemi. Of course, she hadn't known Akemi had been trying to do the same thing- she had tried saving Shiho. The last time she ever saw Akemi was at a deserted café, when Akemi had playfully scolded her for staying inside all day. It was three months before Gin had shot her and she had died. Shiho shuddered.

* * *

_How could you have ever thought they'd let me go willingly?_ Shiho thought despairingly. _Akemi…_

* * *

She was suddenly jerked out of her reveries by the clipped footsteps coming down the hall. Shiho pushed back on her rolling chair.

_Damn. I can't move…! Damn you Chardonnay!_

Gin entered. He was wearing a self satisfied smirk. Shiho struggled again internally. She had only heard slight rumors about the 'amazing' drug some other scientists had been crafting. Pithos_,_ it was called. She had known they were searching for Pandora, and the _pithos_ was the Greek word for Pandora's 'box.' Which in fact, was not a box, but that wasn't the point. It was supposed to grant the user a one-time escape from death.

(Unlike Shiho, Chardonnay had always liked liquid drugs that were ingested. Shiho had preferred pills.)

Whoever was trying to inflict the user death would instead be forced back into time, and then they would be killed by whatever event the user desired. Any accomplices with the attacker that the user wished to kill were also fated to a similar end. All chosen by the user. It was rumored that it would be easier to kill the attacker by an event that was originally brushing Death. And also_… _only certain circumstances would activate the drug. Shiho never found what the conditions were.

She had scoffed then. It had seemed like a dream drug, an impossible goal. _Pithos,_ she had scorned. _As if they'll ever be able to craft such a reality defying drug. They're better off trying to find Pandora._

But apparently during the year she had escaped, Chardonnay had become the lead scientist (Pithos was her idea), and they had been able to craft a working drug. Shiho guessed that Gin had been the first one to test it. Knowing him all too well, she was also almost certain about the way in which she would die.

* * *

She accepted it.

* * *

She knew it was going to be inevitable, no matter what. Chardonnay was clever, cunning, smart.

There was no way she would allow her drug to even be _tested_ before painstakingly removing all flaws.

But Shiho wanted to try and save Akemi anyway. She might was well try to save _someone_-

"So, Sherry_…_" Gin broke the silence and Shiho's train of thought. Her fists subconsciously clenched in her lap. "You finished it? This… drug?" His voice never failed to send shivers up her spine.

Her mouth opened and formed words. "APTX4869." Her voice answered back coldly. She still couldn't control what she was saying. _Soon, soon…_ she urged herself. "I haven't tested it, but there _is_ a packet of pills. Don't test it on humans yet, it might backfire and get messy." Of course, he eventually did anyway.

She remembered, ironically, she had wanted to make a drug that could heal mortal wounds. Not inflict them. It was also supposed to be untraceable. She had wanted so badly to defy the organization by freeing her sister with a drug that could save lives instead of take them. However, Shiho had calculated a key part incorrectly. A key part that made all the difference.

"Excellent, excellent." Gin's smirk grew wider. He was taunting her, she knew. The user and whoever the user desired would be unaffected mentally by the time change. He knew exactly what had happened a year into the future and everything in between.

"When will you let Akemi go?" She felt the slight crack in her voice, just like before, and winced again. _I sound so weak. I WAS weak back then._ She couldn't help but wonder if she still was.

"Soon enough." Gin's grin was unrealistically wide now. The silence stretched. Finally, it seemed Gin could bear it no longer. He let out a wild, maniacal laugh.

"You don't know how much I'm enjoying this." Finally, he had strayed from the original timeline. His voice scraped down Shiho's back. "It's giving me so much pleasure to see you helpless like this. That's why I brought you back here. I knew it bring back the most _painful_ memories." There was a devilishly ecstatic glee in his eyes. He never talked this much, but he knew the uncomfortable effect he was inflicting upon her. "Back to when you created that lovely drug, back to when you were still a captive little scientist, back to when _Akemi was alive__…_" Shiho felt her anger and frustration reach an explosive point.

"SHUT IT!" she screamed. Gin didn't flinch at her voice. Shiho felt a small fist of triumph. She could speak. But she still… couldn't move. "Damnit," she muttered to herself.

Gin laughed coldly. "Good old Chardonnay." As if on cue, a woman slightly shorter than Gin strode in the room. Her dark red curls were pulled back into a low bun. Wispy golden-red curls framed her face, and her green eyes were chips of ice. A faint splash of freckles danced across her nose. Her figure was slender, elegant, and her fingers tapered. (_Piano fingers,_ Shiho had thought the first time she saw them.) Her skin was the color of golden pastries.

She was as icily beautiful as always. Not nearly as pretty as Vermouth, but still fairly stunning.

"Do you like my drug…?" Chardonnay smirked. Her Japanese still had a slight lilt of foreigner.

"~Your voice is as annoying as ever. ~" Shiho spat in English. She watched Chardonnay stiffen slightly and relax.

"No matter," she replied airily with a laugh. Her eyes were ice cold. "No one's ever cared about what you thought, _Sherry_." She gave a small cold smile in Gin's direction. "I see you're letting her live the last few months of her life as a captive scientist." She strode over to Shiho, tilting her head up. Her finger was ice, her fingernail scraping lightly under her chin. Shiho could see the sandstorm flecks in her ice-green eyes.

"~You were always the favorite,~ " she spat. "~Now the tables have turned, hmm… ? You'll spend the rest of your days in regret. My drug will make sure of that. Who's the 'genius' now?~ " There was unmistakable hate in her eyes. She snapped her hand away briskly, wiping it on her coat in obvious disdain.

Gin flashed a sinister grin. "Well, I'm done here." His eyes flared. A faint smile flickered on his face. "I'm going to deliver punishment to the tantei brat now. After I find Vodka."

"You haven't dealt with him yet?" Shiho winced slightly at the way she phrased it. _I__…_ make him sound like a mere obstacle.

"Of course not. You were pushed into the circle first, eh?"

* * *

_Oh._

* * *

"Sayonara, Sherry." Gin spoke the name with obvious relish. "I'll look forward to killing Akemi right before your eyes." His trademark black coat swirled as he exited the room.

Shiho felt faint. She was sure her eyes mirrored her alarm.

_Damn._ Had she condemned Akemi to slow painful death? The newspaper had said she'd… died… almost instantly. Gin would readily torture Akemi right before Shiho's eyes. Cutting, slicing, fire, ice, bullets, whipping_… _he'd make sure Akemi died as painfully as possible, and he'd do it with that cold smirk of his. Heartless. As usual. _What does he care?_ Shiho thought bitterly.

Chardonnay's voice brought her back to reality. "You know, there aren't any security cameras here. In this room." Her voice seemed… softer. Shiho mentally shook herself. _I must be imagining things._ Chardonnay's eyes were a gentler shade of verdant.

"Of course I know there aren't any cameras," she retorted. "I made sure of it years ago."

The ice reformed over Chardonnay's eyes. "What makes you think that we wouldn't re-install it after my drug brought us back?" Her voice was stinging again.

"You wanted to talk to me in private." Shiho's voice was just as cold.

Chardonnay's laugh was empty and cold. "Of course. Always one step ahead, aren't you_…_?" Her voice was sarcastic.

"Well? What do you want?" Shiho's voice was biting. "You waited until Gin left."

"Obviously." Chardonnay snapped. She loosened her bun, letting her dark red locks fall past her shoulders. The natural gold highlights shimmered even under the artificial lighting. She ran her fingers through her hair impatiently. Shiho continued to glare at her in stony silence.

"Look, do you want me to save Akemi or not?"

Shiho froze. All hostility dropped from her expression. "Y-you'd… save her…?" she asked weakly. She slapped herself mentally for showing weakness. Everyone knew about it, of course, but still. She covered her voice in coldness again. "There's no reason you'd do such a thing." Despite her efforts, her voice still cracked.

"No?" Chardonnay raised an eyebrow. "And what if I did?" Her voice was challenging, her green eyes flashing.

Shiho's tone seemed uncertain. "You wouldn't. You hate me, everyone knows that."

An unreadable look flashed across Chardonnay's face. A slight scowl crossed her face. "True. I do hate _you_."

"Stressed emphasis on 'you.' Care to explain?" Shiho had to spit each word out, straining her voice to form the sentences.

Chardonnay ran her fingers through her hair again. "I don't have all day to explain things that you don't understand. Anokata'll send me back to my lab pretty soon."

"Then get on with it." Shiho's voice was uncharacteristically stubborn. Chardonnay sighed. Shiho saw her hands clenched into fists.

"We… were friends." Chardonnay avoided Shiho's penetrating gaze. "Your parents and mine… they knew each other. Loosely. They cut ties long before they died, but ten years ago when we were old enough to join the org… Akemi and I met."

"She never told me about you," Shiho's tone was suspicious. _What kind of game are you trying to play?_

"We swore never to talk about each other," Chardonnay admitted. "In fact, we swore to forget about each other. After the first year we were separated, her into thievery and I in science. It's when I first met you, the little sister Akemi adored so much." Her malachite eyes narrowed. "It's a harsh life in this dark pit of hell; no place for friendship."

"Then why do you want to save her?" Shiho's voice was tinged with… bitterness. She winced again. _What am I doing? Don't I __**want**__ Akemi to live?_

* * *

_Could it be… that since I have to die, I want her to come with me?_

_ Selfish… I'm always so selfish. _

_Selfish and weak._

* * *

"Let me finish." Chardonnay's voice was impatient again. "I… owed her." Her green eyes flickered away uncomfortably. "She… saved my life once. A long time ago. She said I should forget about it; that it was what friends do. But…" she hesitated.

Shiho knew better to interrupt.

"I felt so guilty when she died," Chardonnay muttered. "When Gin killed her. I wasn't… informed. I found out later than you did… a few months after you were branded a traitor. I guess they knew I was friends with her. But I pretended," (did Chardonnay's voice just crack?), "that I didn't care she died. I had a year to show them my loyalty. And I convinced Gin to let Akemi back into this world so he'd have a bargaining chip over you."

Shiho's eyes turned cold again. _Typical._

"He relished the idea, not knowing that I was eventually going to save her."

"So… you don't want to owe onee-chan any debts…" Shiho's voice was hoarse. She hesitated.

"Arigatou. As long as she can live…"

"Make no mistake, I'm certainly not doing this for you." Chardonnay jerked her head toward the ground, where she kept her gaze. "A life for a life. She saved mine; it's time I returned the favor." She bit her lip, looking awkward.

"Arigatou." Shiho whispered again.

Chardonnay gave an almost imperceptible nod. There was a stretch of silence.

Suddenly the slender scientist straightened. In a fluid movement, she pulled her hair back into a neat ponytail, and twisted it into the usual bun. A few stray strands of hair fell from it and framed her face again. She slipped her fingers into the pockets of her snowy lab coat, which was quite similar to the one Shiho was wearing. A long breath escaped her. When Chardonnay looked up, her eyes were ice green again.

"Once I save her, however, she's on her own. I can't do anymore for her. If I get caught, the only reason I let her live was to torture you in the afterworld. Everyone knows you'd be watching us if such a ridiculous thing was possible." Shiho winced. _It's that obvious, eh?_

Chardonnay continued. "After all, once they catch on, her death is almost sure." Shiho could see the faint pain behind those steel green irises. "It wouldn't be a bad idea, to let your hopes stray so far, just to watch your precious onee-chan die. I'm sure Gin would be decently satisfied with that." Chardonnay's voice was flat once again. Emotionless.

"A question…" Shiho spoke again. Chardonnay's eyes narrowed. "What were the special conditions to activate your drug?"

She laughed darkly. "Pithos is one of a kind. Gin wanted to test it first, a long time ago. When I first thought of the idea. That's why he always kept Vodka by his side. He was a solo killer at first. When this idea came up, he chose Vodka as his partner for the sole reason to dispose of him, not that Vodka knew. To activate, Pithos requires the person closest to you to be killed before your eyes. By choosing Vodka as his partner, he made him the closest person to him. In the impossibly slim chance that it failed, Gin would care less if Vodka died. He'd just recruit a new partner. However, if done right, the central balance of time will shift, causing something similar to air disturbance. Then the drug will activate."

_The rippling air._

"Requirement two," she held up two slender fingers, "is that when your attacker attempts to kill you, it must be through a vital organ that causes instant death." Shiho had known about that requirement. That was why she was so alarmed when she saw the hole through Gin's heart. He had most likely goaded Conan into shooting the vital point by giving him a clear shot.

"Maybe if it hadn't worked, the very slim chance, he'd turn solo again. Of course, recruiting a new partner might be smarter once I fixed the flaw. Either way, it's a win-win for him. It always is." She muttered the last part under her breath. She shrugged.

"Also, since you were pushed into the circle first, you should reach the afterworld before that tantei. If there is such a logic-defying place. Even though his punishment won't be as long as yours, and happens before this event, since you were pushed first, time shortens itself so you're sent to death before he is. Eventually, these moments you're living in now will cease to exist because Gin travelled back a few months, and ultimately would bring us there. So hypothetically, after you die the world will transport back the time that teen tantei died."

* * *

Shiho could guess when._ Tropical Land._

* * *

"It's complicated, and Pithos is extremely potent. Gin should only be able to use it two more times." Chardonnay scowled, muttering under her breath, "I should've made it stronger. I never wanted to create that damn vial. I've been trying to forget all that data but it won't erase…!" Shiho remembered, suddenly, that Chardonnay had photographic memory. In this organization, as a scientist, it was both a blessing and a curse.

"Do you hate this damned organization as much as I do?" Shiho's voice was low and fierce. The words startled even herself. Her nails dug against her palm, leaving red crescent marks. "I hope one day it'll burn down to hell." Her words were whispered with intense bitterness. "That's why I left, I wanted to defeat this… this…" her voice was shaking with hatred.

She didn't know why, but she thought she felt a strong defiance within Chardonnay. Shiho was going to die anyway. She might as well try to convince Chardonnay… to… she didn't know what. But there was an overwhelming sense of acidity swelling inside of her. She couldn't take it anymore. Her words were chips of blazing anger. A familiar dark aura surrounded her. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"They don't deserve to live…" she murmured, her voice unsteady, "They don't… they don't…" she couldn't finish her sentence. For not the first time in her life, she felt desolately hopeless. She was breaking, but what did it matter? She was going to die anyway. She dropped her face into her palms. (She also noticed in a somewhat detached way that she could move slightly. Not much, but small movements.)

Chardonnay's face looked pained, as if she was being torn apart. As if she couldn't decide. She seemed to shake herself.

* * *

_~Sometimes it's better to fight from inside, rather than outside… ~_

* * *

Shiho started. The voice… in her head… she shook her head. She must've imagined it

Chardonnay flashed her a look… (sympathy? regret? it was unreadable.)

"Enough. I have to leave now." Chardonnay exited without another word, the door shutting gently behind her.

* * *

"At least I know I'm going to die. I wonder how Kudo's going to react when he hears that." Shiho muttered defeatedly towards the wall. "He'll probably go into a coma from the shock…" _Who'd blame him… he's leaving so much behind. His parents, his friends, his 'sweetheart' and a million fangirls. _She shrugged half-heartedly, she was leaving nothing. Agasa, maybe, but he didn't even remember her. It didn't bother her anymore.

In fact, she was quite calm.

_I'm going to die. There's nothing I can do about it. And no one will remember me._

At least her onee-chan could live longer. After all, Shiho had already had a year of freedom. _Yoshida-san, Tsuburaya-san, Kojima-san._ A faint smile flitted across her face. _They'll never remember all the times we had together. I can only hope neechan makes friends too. _

_You were right… Akemi. Freedom was… indescribable._

_As you said… it's like the breeze on a summer day, or the first blossom of spring._

_Simple, but sweet._

_Bittersweet indeed._

A resigned look passed her features. She still couldn't control her body that much, but her mind and voice were free. And suddenly she knew. The next few months, that would stretch as an eternity… as her body subconsciously moved, she'd spend every day reminiscing. Uncharacteristic of her, true, but what else could she do? She'd spend the last of her days remembering the happier times that no one but her… and maybe Edogawa… remembered.

_Akemi-neechan… enjoy your freedom._

_Even with the fear of __**them**__ shadowing your every move…_

_Freedom is still deliciously sweet._

_Ever so sweet…_

(punishment of miyano shiho, end.)

* * *

**E/N:** Well…? What do you think of Haibara's views? It's kind of confusing, and I know that Gin and Haibara and probably Shinichi are all OOC but in my defense… it HAS been an entire year since the beginning of the series, and maybe Gin became more… talkative. idk… And keep in mind, Shinichi and Shiho are both in really awkward positioning… would Haibara usually be this emo or something? You tell me. And I always wondered how Akemi would be like if she lived. I don't have a code name for her… so I guess I'll just use a random one. Also, what do you think about Chardonnay? Like her? Hate her? Constructive criticism would be helpful *hinthint*

Anyway, things will become… interesting. I believe. Um… yeah.

Review please! :O Pretty pretty PRETTY please!


	3. So You're A Special One

**A/N:** HA! I UPDATED SOMETHING! I'm not such a bad girl after all! :D

Things are a little unclear in this horrendously short chapter, and it's probably not as good as the other two, but deal with it~

This actually is going to be a fic, to the reviewer who asked… not necessarily a long one, but… eh, ya never know.

Without further ado, the next chapter!

-Icie911

* * *

_**So You're A Special One**_

* * *

_Are you serious? Why am I so special?_

_Even Vermouth seems to think I'm capable of taking down the organization._

_But I'm dead now. Why can't you let me rest in peace?_

_…_

_There's no point in asking. Even I know the answer to that question._

* * *

"I'm worried, otou-san!" Ran cried, dismayed at her father's refusal to sober up. "He left so suddenly, and he won't answer his phone!" Kogoro merely lolled drunkenly, nearly unconscious from the fifteen cans of empty beer on his desk.

"Yoko-chan…" he sang, off-key, hugging his television.

"Otou-san!"

"Wha?" Kogoro glared at Ran, his eyes lazily unfocused. "So de kid ditch'd yu on yur date. Mebbe he's not all yu thought he was."

"It's not that!" Ran was nearly in tears. "He'd never make me worry unless something was seriously wrong."

Kogoro flapped his hand dismissively. "Who knows? He cou'd be ou' wit his old man."

"His parents are overseas, you know that! He's been living alone all this time— you know what? Forget it!" Ran stomped angrily away, her footfalls rattling the golden cans of beer on Kogoro's table. She stormed out, on her way to Shinichi's house, biting back the stinging tears. _He's going to be fine. _She didn't know why she was so worried.

"Haa? Ran?" Kogoro blinked at the closed door. "O' well. Dun' kno' whazz wrong wit _her__…_" he muttered as he resumed his fangirling. Or fanboying. Or fan-guying. Fan-whatevering.

Outside, Ran was worrying. _For some reason, I feel the strangest sense of déjà vu… like Shinichi won't be there._ A strange, foggy memory surfaced in her brain. There was a boy, with oversized glasses. About seven. Hiding behind… the library desk? Ran pushed it down. _Focus. A memory? Ha. That never happened. _

But for the strangest reason that raven-haired, electric eyed boy refused to leave her brain.

His face was blurred, but Ran felt a strange, comforting familiarity with the mysterious boy.

Angrily, she pushed away those thoughts, but couldn't help feeling she knew exactly what would happen.

* * *

A large, portly man burst through the stone wall surrounding the house next to the Kudo residence. He emerged from a billowing cloud of dust, shaking his head like a dog shaking off water. His mustache and silver white hair were scorched; his face toasted ever so slightly. His spectacles clung crookedly to his nose, nearly falling.

"Oops," he said unnecessarily, blinking a few times.

"Hakase! Did you have to blow up your wall, especially when I'm standing _right in front of it_?" A seventeen year old boy emerged from behind the dust, coughing. His dark hair was smudged with soot, and when he opened his eyes, they were a clear, startling blue.

The professor wrinkled his brow in confusion at the youth. "Shinichi! I thought you were on a date with Ran?"

The teen threw his hands in the air indignantly. "Why does everyone keep calling it a _date_?"

"Because it _is_ one. Or rather, _was_. What happened, Shinichi?"

Shinichi impatiently ran his fingers through his tousled raven hair. "That's was about to get to, Agasa-hakase, if you'd just listen." He seemed to flicker for a second, the edges of his figures blurring ever so slightly. He muttered some profanities under his breath as the professor gaped at him.

"Did you just-" Agasa seemed at a loss of words, ignoring the rubble he was knee deep in. "What's going on Shinichi?"

"It's a long story," Shinichi's face looked weary. "I'll uh, ignore this hole for now. We need to go inside. My house, and fast. Ran's coming very soon." He didn't explain any further, and he disappeared through his gates. Literally. He faded as his body touched the steel, and seemed to reform on the other side. Agasa stared.

"Hurry up!" Shinichi's voice floated from over the fence, eerily discombobulated.

"Alright, alright," Agasa muttered, extracting himself from the broken chunks of stone wall. "I just wish I had a clue about what was going _on_." He unlatched the gates and stepped through, forgetting to close them afterwards.

Once inside the library, Shinichi sank into one of the cushioned chairs. "It's a long story," he started slowly, "but I don't have much time until Ran arrives, so I'll keep it brief. You can hear the entire story later." His face seemed paler than usual. In fact, everything about him, from his piercing eyes to his school uniform, seemed faded and almost translucent. "I know Ran's coming because this has all happened before. I was shrunk last time, however."

"Excuse me? Is that even scientifically-"

"I don't have the time to explain it to you now," Shinichi interrupted, his voice impatient. He wore an expression that seemed as if he'd had to explain this story thousands of times. "But after I was shrunk, I naturally went after the people who had potentially tried to kill me with the drug. We called them the Black Organization, and even managed to get KID on our side."

A faint smile flitted across Shinichi's face.

It faded.

"We were at their hideout when Gin, one of the members and one of the two that shrunk me, pulled us back in time. Haibara, or rather, Shiho, didn't give me the full explanation, but in short, we both were pulled back in time to die. For some reason, I'm _special_," Shinichi air-quoted, "enough to come back. But only for certain circumstances that I can't quite explain at the time. However, I'm going to have to alter the original timeline so my interpretations of the future will become extremely unreliable, and after my duty is fulfilled I will inevitably disappear, as I'm already dead."

"Wha-" The hakase struggled to keep up. _Shiho? Or Haibara? _Why did those names seem oddly… familiar?

Shinichi flickered again, his edges sparking like static. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes wearily. "I know I've left out horrendously colossal gaps in my story, but I just want you to go with it for now. Follow along with what I say, and I'll explain it all to you later. Just— just trust me, okay?" His voice was unlike anything Agasa had ever heard. It held a kind of desperation he'd never imagined hearing in Shinichi's usually confident tone.

There was a hopeless, bitter look in the young teen's eyes, and it seemed as if he'd aged years since this morning, when he'd been cheerful and cocky as usual.

Agasa hesitated.

There was a kind of bare-faced, truthful tone in Shinichi's words. His cerulean eyes were exhausted and seemed to hold millions of secrets.

"Alright," Agasa's shoulders sagged. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, and he was skeptical beyond belief about the whole 'dead' idea, but it _was_ Shinichi, after all. He shot the boy a dubious look, relenting, "But you have a _lot_ of explaining to do, Shinichi."

He flashed the hakase a grateful grin. "Later."

The door creaked upon then. Timid footsteps echoed to the library. Agasa looked momentarily confused. Shinichi sent the him a look. _Ran_.

As if on cue, she called out, "Shinichi?"

The said teen slowly took a breath, composed himself, then answered. "Oi, Ran, what happened to knocking?" He called out indignantly. Agasa noted that he seemed more… solid (was that the word?). A familiar spark had returned into his brilliant blue eyes.

_Shinichi couldn't possibly be dead. _

_…right?_

* * *

Footsteps pounding, Ran reached the library. There he was. Shinichi. She let out a sigh. _See?_ Ran reprimanded herself. _He's fine. Of course he's there._ She convinced herself that she had no idea who that boy in the glasses was… but he doggedly fluttered around the edges of her memory, not quite on her conscious but still there.

A lazy, slightly miffed Shinichi lounged in one of the cushy armchairs. "Oi, ever heard of knocking?" he repeated, a faint smirk playing around the corners of his mouth.

Those eyes, that facial expression, the way Shinichi… _carried_ himself… it was all immensely relieving Ran. A heavy weight lifted off her shoulders; all her doubts quelled. _Definitely Shinichi. _Ran seemed to shake herself, and then a slightly annoyed expression tugged at her features.

"What do you mean, _have I ever heard of knocking_?" Ran settled into the comfortingly familiar routine of ranting at her childhood friend; the young boy with those haunting eyes disappearing from her thoughts. "You disappear on me in Tropical Land, you refuse to answer the phone, you leave the gate _wide open_, and you ask me _if I've heard of knocking_?"

Shinichi wrinkled his brow as something seemed to hit him. "Hakase," he shot a huffy look at Agasa, "did you close the gate?"

Agasa snapped to attention. "O-oh, er, sorry about that, Shinichi." He laughed uneasily, sending an extremely unconvincing sheepish look at the teen. Ran narrowed her eyes.

"Where were you, Shinichi?" Her voice was borderlining dangerous.

Stretching, seemingly unfazed, the famous tantei yawned, "What, were you worried or something?" A cocky grin materialized on his face.

Ran blushed. "Of course not, baka, why would I be worried about _you_ of all people?"

Shinichi feigned hurt. "Thanks a lot, Ran."

Agasa laughed unexpectedly. Ran couldn't suppress the smile on her face, and Shinichi grinned. There was a brief period of silence, afterwhich Ran seemed to regain a bit of her suspicions.

"Shinichi, you still haven't told me why you left so suddenly."

"A-ah," Shinichi stretched out the word. Agasa was quite intrigued about what kind of story Shinichi would make up.

"Well, you see, Agasa-hakase called me." Shinichi's face and body language implicated superior boredom. "He wanted me to test his whatnot gadget," he said vaguely, waving his hand dismissively. "Or rather, he told me he wanted me to come home, and didn't give me any further info. I ran home, thinking he was in some trouble, but it was just his testing for some _genius_," Shinichi rolled his eyes, "new idea. By the time I got to his house, he'd already decided I was too slow and tested it out himself. He blew up his wall, which if you wish, is still out there for you to see. He also completely destroyed my cellphone, and I'm not even mentioning how he ruined my clothes." He gestured to his slightly crisped outfit.

Ran raised an eyebrow skeptically. "He blew up the wall? That, I can believe, but why didn't you answer your home phone?"

"Oh yes, my _home_ phone…" Shinichi snapped his fingers crisply. A tingle ran down both Agasa and Ran's spine as the temperature seemed to drop. Before they could quite put their finger on it however, Shinichi shattered their thoughts. "You can check it, but right no it's not working. During some electrical interference, it shorted out."

Ran narrowed her eyes. "I'll check." She stalked out of the room, heading down the hall. She stopped at the small table where his phone rested. Picking up the receiver, she held it to her ear. Nothing. She breathed out a relieved sigh. _Shinichi wasn't lying. He had a perfectly good reason to leave me in Tropical Land._

She walked back to the library, where Agasa and Shinichi were waiting. "Fine," she concluded. "Your phone is broken, Agasa blew up his wall and destroyed your cell, and although you should've come and told me, I'll let you go. This time." She flounced out of the room, hiding the soft smile spreading across her face. _Nothing's wrong._

When the sound of the door closing echoed gently through the house, the teenage boy heaved a sigh. Instantly, his form faded into translucence. "That took more energy than I expected," he muttered to himself. Slowly, ever so slowly, his color and density re-formed.

"Not bad, Shinichi," Agasa commented, surprised. "Your acting is excellent."

The boy managed a half-grin. "What can I say? Kudo Shinichi, son of Kudo Yukiko. Kaa-san would kill me if I didn't pick up some handy skills from her acting career."

His face turning serious, Agasa said severely, "Now, Shinichi, I believe you have some explaining to do."

Grimacing, the tantei replied, "I guess I do, eh? Sit down, Agasa. This is going to be one hell of a story."

Without further ado, he started his tale from the very beginning. He had been in Tropical Land with Ran after the murder, and saw a suspicious black-clothed man slipping into the shadows. Stupidly, he followed him. He was found by the man's partner and clubbed from behind. They fed him a pill that was supposed to kill him without a trace of evidence left in his system. After going through agonizing pains, he blacked out. Later that night, two policemen found him. Surprisingly, he was still breathing.

(shinichi said, wryly, that he'd cheated death for the first time then.)

Somehow, his clothes were twenty sizes too large for him, and strangely enough, the policemen wanted to put him in a _daycare_. (he said this word with obvious disgust and disdain.) He escaped from the police station, tripping on his oversized clothing. On the way home, he quickly ran out of breath, his stamina discouragingly weak. Stopping to wonder what happened to his endurance, he caught sight of his reflection, and had the shock of his life. Staring back at him was a seven year old boy with horrendously baggy clothing.

(i'd shrunk, shinichi explained to the disbelieving hakase.)

(somehow, somewhere, this story clicked in place in the hakase's mind. it sounded… familiar?)

Running home, he'd been furiously disappointed to find that he couldn't reach his gate's latch, but conveniently, the hakase had burst through the wall just then. After a quick deduction show, shrunken Shinichi convinced Agasa he truly was Kudo Shinichi. Ran burst in just as Shinichi had finished changing into his elementary school outfit. He'd quickly hid behind the desk, and found his dad's old glasses as a disguise. Unfortunately, they were so strong that he got dizzy and smacked his head (loudly) against the desk.

(dad has _really _bad eyesight, shinichi complained.)

As he pushed out the lenses, Ran found him. Failing to recognize him as Shinichi, she pressed him for his name. Panicking, he stepped back, pressing against the bookshelves. Glancing quickly to the side, Shinichi found Edogawa Rampo and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle novels behind him. Quickly, he blurted out Edogawa Conan.

Thus, the seven year old meitantei was born.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent that way; the teenage tantei explaining his entire story, the old scientist absorbing… and maybe even remembering. Around midnight, the teenager cut off abruptly. He told the older man that they should take a break, and that he (the older man) should eat something. After roughly ten minutes, they resumed, talking until dawn.

(story of edogawa conan… end)

(legacy of kudo shinichi…begin?)

* * *

Sooo… how was it? I'll explain some more the next chapter… probably… review please :OO pretty please?

…

Anyway, see y'all next time!


End file.
